dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ida Buchwald
Ida Buchwald RPed by Ck History Freja Bram had something of a rags-to-riches story when she met William Buchwald while they attended Hogwarts school. Freja had no claim to any kind of title, whereas William came from the Buchwald family-- a family of Danish nobility. William's parents initially were against the match, but after some insisting from their son permission was granted for the Hogwarts lovebirds to marry. Freja was inducted into Danish high society. The family wasn't in line for the crown, but were highly influential in Danish politics. One thing that the Buchwalds are highly in favor of is splitting the governments up, with magical lines ruling magical people, and Muggle people ruling Muggle people. When Christian and Jaina were wed, the Buchwald's didn't hide their disdain that, at least for the foreseeable future, magical and muggle governmental lines would remain blurred. While they wined and dined with the most influential in Denmark, Freja and William started a family, to continue the Buchwald line. Henrik was born first, two years later Ida was born, and Matthias another two years after Ida. The three children were brought up with the finest education Denmark had to offer, and all three knew they were destined for Hogwarts as soon as their magic made its appearance. Ida's first signs of magic came when she was six. She'd made several mistakes on an essay she was writing and in frustration, she crumpled it up. When she was instructed to uncrumple the paper, all her errors had been corrected. She was thrilled. Ida started Hogwarts when she was eleven, as expected. She was sorted into (HOUSE). Her parents knew she was the same age as the Norwegian princess, Karina, and told Ida to do her best to keep an eye on her. Ida was to report back her findings on the princess, so that the Buchwald's might be able to use their influence in ways that would be beneficial both to them, and to Denmark. Personality Ida could be described as a bit precocious, but such a title was basically expected of her growing up. She was expected to sit, stand, and speak of someone at, or even above, her station, so it's a good thing that she's a quick learner. Given that her family's title was headed to her older brother, she's expected to make a perfect match for another noble family someday-- a task that even at her age she's aware of and takes seriously. Her parents have given her much-- and she wants to repay them for everything they've done for her. To an outsider who doesn't understand, it might seem that she's a lapdog, merely following orders. But she sees it as duty to family and she won't see it any other way. Growing up with two brothers has given her a pretty tough exterior. She doesn't take sh*t from anyone, and can dish it out just as good as she can take it, when the situation calls for it. She was quite a tattle-tale growing up, and frequently got her brothers in trouble, but she felt it was worth it if she had a larger share of her parent's trust. That said, she can make friends fairly easily. She's been taught to be charming and to bring others in so that one day she can win over whoever her parents choose to be her husband. Appearance Ida is pretty short for her age, but what she lacks in size, she makes up for in personality. She has expressive hazel eyes, and thick blonde hair that's naturally curly-- but she sleeks it down when she has the time to do so. She wears nice clothes and always keeps up her appearances. Her face claim is Jenna Boyd. Trivia *Ida means: "industrious one" *Caroline means: "strong" *Buchwald means: "beech forest" Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Blonde Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Born in Denmark Category:Speaks Danish Category:Speaks English Category:Female Category:November Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Pure-Blood